Redemption
by female'wraith
Summary: AU version of the end of Hellboy II and a sequel. What if Nuada didn't die? Imprisoned and misunderstood, the Prince of Bethmoora should have another chance. Nuada/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Redemption

Chapter One

AU version of Hellboy II – what if it has ended in a different way and a sequel of a sort

* * *

'_No! The Demon cannot win!'_, with these thoughts Prince Nuada grasped the blade and attacked.

In the moment he raised the knife he felt a feeling so deep and determined that his zeal for killing the Demon vaporized.

'Nuala', her name was a whisper on his lips.

He turned around, facing his Sister. Her beautiful hand was in a deadly grip over her own knife. If he could only return the time back, he would never have given her that knife. She looked him in the eyes and he _felt_ her determination to kill herself.

He was too far from her – even the Prince of the Elves couldn't run so fast and hold her hand. In her golden stare he saw the same will he has seen in the mirror, _'My Mirror Image'_

Nuada extended his arm, bringing the ancient blade under the lights. His action caught her surprised. Loosening his fingers he let the knife drop to the floor. The sound was deafening in the silence – everybody in the Great Hall has stopped breathing expecting to see what will happen.

"Alright, Your Assness now I want you to slowly put your hands behind your head!", the voice of the Demon sounded an inch away from his ear. The gunpoint of that ridiculous gun that the Demon was so fond of was roughly pushed in his ribs.

Nuada slowly lifted his hands and put them behind his head. While the Demon was locking the handcuffs he watched the Fish man finally reaching Nuala and taking the knife from her.

She broke the eye contact with him and hugged the Fish man.

In this moment despite the humiliation he felt, the Prince of Elves was the happiest man in the Universe. Not because he has saved his life. No, that was insignificant to him. But because Nuala – his Light in the Darkness was alive.

"Sister!", he called her.

Nuala refused to look at him again. Instead her hold on the Fish man got even more stronger.

He was herded by the Demon to the entrance of the Hall and throwing one last glance at her, Nuada shouted,

"In time you will understand what a mistake you made trying to save the Humans!"

Even then his Sister didn't give him a look.

* * *

Three Days Later.

B.P.R.D. Headquarters

A trio of a Human, an Elf and another Human was walking straight ahead. When they reached a heavily guarded door the Director of B.P.R.D. carefully brushed a wrinkle on his tight and nodded to the guard. The door was opened revealing another Elf, sitting on a metal bench with big chains on his arms, legs and waist. His eyes were closed like he was sleeping.

Manning looked at the other Human – one of his agents and the man pulled out of his pocket a thin syringe with colorless stuff in it.

"Nuada…", princess Nuala said without emotion in her voice.

The sleeping Elf's lids slowly opened. He looked at her and a thin smile run on his lips. The scars on his face were almost silver in the cold lighting in the cell.

"Nuala … My Sister ….", he ignored the Humans around him, "Have you reconsidered your decision to fight me. Are you here to join me?" The last words he spit with sarcasm. Even after three days without food and water he has kept his sense of humor.

Nuala gave him a serious stare, "No, Brother. I came to say Good Bye"

"Good Bye?!", Nuada frowned.

Nuala just shook her head and stepped back freeing a space for Manning to come closer.

"Mister Nuada, you refuse to cooperate with our scientists, you refuse to talk and you refuse to socialize in any normal way. For us you are useless. Usually we execute the dangerous criminals like you …", the word criminal attracted Nuada's attention and for the first time he looked at the annoying human, " … but at the request of your Sister we – B.P.R.D. – decided your life to be spared. We can't let you roam free on the streets, killing innocent humans. Our scientists came to the conclusion that your upbringing and the long years of your exile has caused you a significant brain damage that causes your violent behavior."

Nuada couldn't listen anymore, "I am not a criminal!"

Manning continued as if the Elf hadn't said a word, "That's why you will be send to a specialized institution that can fix that problem. The best doctors and medications will help you free of your illness"

"No!", Nuada started to fight the chains, looking at Nuala. "Why are you doing this? To be a pet of these Humans? "

The agent caught his arm and quickly injected the needle.

Blackness overwhelmed his world.

Reviews, ideas, criticism and suggestions are welcomed:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

First thing he felt was the softness. He was laying on something soft and very warm. Nuada opened his eyes and immediately closed them again. The sharp light was like daggers in his brain.

Slowly he tried to open them again and this time he was able to see, blinking at the vast whiteness. Everything was white – the walls, the floor, the ceiling. And….he threw a glance around, there was nowhere to be seen a door. Or windows…

'_So this is my new cell'_, he thought and something bitter stuck in his throat. But he could not, he must not give up to despair. Gathering himself Nuada tried to sit and then he realized his hands were tied on his back. He looked down and found that his royal outfit has been removed. Instead he was wearing a plain white tunic with long sleeves tied on his back. His new clothing was leaving his legs to the knees naked. His feet were naked too. Plastic cuffs held his ankles.

White, hot rage filled him and for a moment Nuada was sure he will explode from the intense fury. He dragged himself to the nearest wall and managed to pull his body up. Finally he succeeded and with a sigh of relief leaned on the wall. Like the floor the wall was also warm and soft.

His eyes finally adjusted to the artificial lights and Nuada could see the cell was very small. About 2 meters long and 2 meters wide. In one of the corners on the ceiling he noticed the red light of the camera.

'_The Humans are watching me'_

As he realized this one part of the wall against him open and a huge human entered into the cell. He was followed by another man. Both were dressed in white and silently they grasped him and almost carrying him took him out of the cell.

Nuada carefully looked around. They were leading him through a long corridor with doors on both sides. He was sure these were another cells. In the end of the corridor they were checked by another man and entered in another corridor.

Nearly 5 minutes and about ten corridors and few staircases later Nuada and his guards entered through a wide door.

For the first time since his surrender Nuada saw the sun light. Flows of golden light were flowing through the tall windows of the room. He could see green trees and hear the birds through the opened windows. The view mesmerized him and all he could do was stare in awe.

In the next moment he noticed that in the room were other people.

One of the humans was short aged man with eye glasses and insipid smile. Nuada has seen his 'kind' before – when he was kept three days in another disgusting cell.

'_Human Doctor'_

In a half circle in front of the Doctor three other humans sit on the chairs. Two men and one woman. The three were dressed like him with tied behind their backs hands and cuffed ankles. One of the males was smiling like an idiot and constantly rocking his body. The other man was silent and all Nuada could see was his bald head and bull neck. The woman was sitting motionless and her head was bent down. Long copper hair flew over her face and breasts.

The Doctor stood up and came closer, the insipid smile unmoving while his eyes were fixed on the Elf.

"Good Morning, I am Doctor Gruber and from now on I will be your psychiatrist", Nuada barely threw him a glance but his behavior didn't affect Gruber. The doctor gave a mark and the guards lifted him and put him on one of the empty chairs. Then the guards moved and stood silently in the corner.

Doctor Gruber happily announced,

"My Friends, may I present you Mister Nuada. Say hello to our new Friend!"

His words were welcomed with cold silence. The man on Nuada's left side, the one with idiotic smile continued to giggle and Nuada recognized that the human is staring with blank eyes in a spot somewhere on the wall.

'They have turned him into a vegetable', thought Nuada and for the first time in a centuries he felt a pity for a human. The sight of the hollow shell that has once been human depressed him and Nuada turned his gaze to the right. The man with the bull neck was looking at him. The face was in harmony with his bullish figure and Nuada had to blink several times and to remind himself that this man was human not a Troll. Such an animal aggression he has only seen in the eyes of the Mountain Trolls. The man gave him a toothy smile and Nuada mentally name him Troll.

"Come, my dear, don't be shy. Where is your lovely voice?" the words of the Doctor distracted Nuada from the Troll and he focused attention to the woman. Troll also fixed his stare in that direction.

The woman slowly raised her head and the sun lights began playing on her tainted hair.

'_Oh, my for a human her hair must have been astonishing when properly washed and combed'_, appreciated Nuada. The hair flocks were almost waist length thick and naturally curly. She lifted her face and he was barely able to hide his surprise. Sensual lips now swollen and cracked, almond shaped blue eyes like the summer sky surrounded by long and curl dark lashes, perfect nose and skin like the finest silk. He couldn't stop himself from plunging an eye down her slender body and notice the shapes of her breasts beneath the hospital gown. The porcelain skin on her naked legs and feet was glistening like a the marble statues he has seen ones.

'_Her skin is fair as mine'_, a thought passed his mind while Nuada silently appreciated the beauty of the woman. She was more handsome than more of the female Elves Nuada had met and she was definitely more beautiful than the human females he has encountered.

He caught himself of comparing her with his Sister. Even the fragile beauty of Nuala paled to this woman. _'What is her name?'_, wondered Nuada. The Doctor hadn't said the names of the other humans.

She looked at him with empty eyes.

This was obviously enough for the Doctor and he sat on his chair, whistling cheerfully. Nuada ignored him but couldn't keep himself from looking at the woman. She was staring at the floor. Troll was fixing her with a hungry expression on his face. Nuada was ready to swear that she was brainwashed like the Vegetable Man but then she glanced at Troll and something flashed for a second in the blue irises. troll gave her a dirty smirk and licked his lips. Disgusted Nuada became aware of the rising budge on Troll's groin. Again her eyes moved to the floor and return to their empty look.

"In this lovely day we can't hope for a better condition for our daily session. So should we start?", obviously nobody shared the enthusiasm of the Doctor but he didn't seem driven away from the lack of cheers. He took the folder from the nearest empty chair and opened it,

"So, you are all shy? Tsk, tsk…",

Nuada wanted to scream in that face, no he just wanted to has again his silver blade and cut off the smile of the Doctor from his face. But if he did so, he was sure they would return him to the cell.

"Okay, then I will introduce each other and start the therapy session. First is Mister Greg…" Gruber smiled happily to the Vegetable man who returned the favor with glazy eyes and wide grin, "who is here because he needed to cure his affections toward little boys"

Nuada felt how his brows lifted and all the pity he has felt to the Vegetable man disappeared. But somehow he didn't sense the truth in Doctor's statement.

"Second is Mister Dean", the shining smile became wider, "He is in our institution because he couldn't stop himself of raping and killing young women."

Troll or Dean just gave a stare to Doctor Gruber and Nuada didn't need to be telepathic to read the promise of long and painful death.

"Next is Miss Eleanor. She is here because her desire to be constantly in sexual encounters with men"

'_What?!'_, Nuada couldn't believe what he has just heard.

Eleanor didn't change her body language, her stare nailed at the floor. Dean on the other hand was almost shining with lust; a wet spot was forming in the area of his groin. The guards in the corner snickered and Nuada heard the words "nymphomaniac" and "insatiable". Only the Vegetable man was unaffected from the Doctor's words.

"And the last one is Mister Nuada. He is here because he murdered his father so he could freely have sex with his sister."

Nuada gritted his teeth forcing himself not to show emotions. Dean looked at him with interest and Nuada despite his efforts felt his cheeks blushed. This only caused a knowing smile from Dean and then he focused his attention again on Eleanor.

Strangely but Nuada felt disturbed that Eleanor could be repulsed. Carefully he glanced at her. She was still like the whole situation around her didn't bother her at all.

"So, who wants to speak first?", Doctor Gruber asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy II

* * *

Nuada clenched his teeth and tried to calm down, _'I am stronger than this Human!'_

He knew that any retort from his side would result in quick return to the damn cell. For his surprise he saw the woman, no, Eleanor, he corrected himself, rising her head and slowly whispering,

"I would like very much to speak first, Doctor Gruber"

'_Gods! What is wrong with me?__'_ thought Nuada, shifting nervously on his seat and trying to hide his arousal. The white hospital gown didn't help much. Her silky voice was grating at his nerves, making him wish he could touch her.

He tried to focus on something else but his body thought otherwise. He noticed Dean was looking at Eleanor with a grin. Nuada has seen that look before. When he was wandering among humans once, they have gathered, drinking beer and watching other humans mating. They called it porn.

Still his reaction to that woman was surprising, _'Why am I reacting to her in that way? She is not even my type.'_

He has always preferred delicate blonde, willowy women like his Sister and he has never had a taste for human females like other Elves he knew.

"I …" she hesitated, biting her lower lip and making Dean moaned. Gruber seemed unaffected, looking with mild curiosity at Dean's body reactions, "was acting very bad in the past…."

Nuada couldn't think about anything else but her pink tongue that licked for a brief second her cracked lip, looking at her absolutely mesmerized,

"…but I am a new person now..." she finished, stop biting her lip and looking straight at Gruber. Her blue eyes were shining at the bright sunlight, "Thanks to you Doctor and your treatment. I am very grateful that you gave me all these pills and electroshocks that healed me from my deviant behavior."

And then she smiled and for the first time _looked_ at Nuada. He felt like a hare trapped in the light of flying truck, _'Who is she?' _he wondered_, 'I can't sense anything other in her than a human…'_

He felt sick with the thought that this human pig has tortured her with electricity. _'If…No…_', he corrected himself, _'When I am free, I will kill him!' _

She looked at him again and then back to the floor. The Human Doctor picked up his notebook and wrote down something. Eleanor carefully moved her foot off the floor and tried to keep it off as longer as possible. '_She must be freezing with her bare feet on that cold floor' _mused Nuada. He knew that Humans couldn't regulate their body temperature like Elves and even for him the room was very cool. The machine Humans called air conditioner turned on with low buzz and he could feel the chilly waves coming from the damn device.

But the artificial flow of air brought to his nose something else than cold. _'Ah...', _he tried desperately not to cry out. _That _smell he knew.

_Spring rain on rose petals_

He blinked and starts breathing through his mouth. _'Damn these Humans!'_

Now he _knew_ why she has such an impact on him, _'She is not Human! She is an Elf and an Elf in heat…' _

He has been through that when his Sister and other female Elves have been in their heat cycles and he has enjoyed every time to _help_ them in their condition. No wonder he felt attracted to her, the pheromones and the subconscious calls of her body made a female Elf in heat irresistible to an Elf male.

'_No wonder she is trying to have sex with men'_, Nuada felt pity for that young Elf, _'and she could never be satisfied with humans. This will trigger her cycles to frenzy!'_

He looked at her shivering form,

'_She is a pure blood__ Elf, not some half breed, but why is she wearing that Human name? And why she is not using her powers to regulate her body temperature. And why is that human Dean as affected as I am. He is not an Elf! What…' _he didn't finish his thought because the air conditioner changed his direction and start blowing air from the direction of Doctor Gruber. Her smell on that human couldn't be mistaken.

'_This human pig! He is taking advantage in her condition!'_ he could recognize her on the human Doctor and the thought this human was fucking her was unbearable.

Gruber, obviously unaware of Nuada's anger smugly walked the distance and stood next to her.

"I am so happy to hear that, my dear Eleanore. You are making such a progress. I am very proud of you." He plunged a hand down her hair, enjoying her shiver. Nuada could clearly see she felt embarrassed with his touch.

Gruber again marked something on his notebook and then looked at Dean, "What about you, Dean? Do you have something to tell us?"

Dean, who was drooling with lustful eyes after Eleanore, ignoring everyone in the room shifted his gaze from the handsome red head to the Doctor and his body went stiff. He clenched his fists,

"Yea…"he snickered, "I want _you_ to use your mouth on my dick! How that sounds, Doctor?"

Silence followed the last question and Nuada curiously looked at the changes on Gruber's face. It turned red, with his blood vessels clearly displayed on his nose and cheeks.

"Bring some discipline to Mister Dean, Johnson!" barked Gruber and one of the beefy guards quickly set down on Dean his stick. The whole body of the tied human went ballistic with the electric charge and he jumped from the chair hitting Gruber and then falling to the floor over him. The Doctor's notebook and pen flew away.

Gruber shrieked under the muscled body of Dean as he was trying to throw aside the massive frame of Dean. He stood up with the help of the guard called Johnson. His Doctor's mantle was stained with blood and dirt from Dean. The other guard administered his electric stick several more times on the crumpling human and then looked at the Doctor for instructions.

The sight of Dean whimpering on the floor in his own piss had a calming effect on the human Doctor,

"I am sure Mister Dean needs some rest in his room, Johnson." The guard grasped Dean tied hands and pulled him out the room, leaving behind a small lake of mess.

Despite his attention being caught with Johnson beating the shit out of Dean, Nuada noticed Eleanore didn't seem afraid. Instead she was looking intently and in the moment when Dean and Gruber fell to the floor and the attention of the guards was occupied with them she extended her right foot to the fallen pen and her white toes quickly circled around it and pulled it to her. Then her toes grasped the pen and she slightly lifted her body from the chair. Standing on her left foot, she raised the pen with her right foot back at her tied hands and then sat down on the chair.

Everything was done so quickly and with such a natural grace that if Nuada would have wondered if she is a full blooded Elf, this removed all doubts. She looked at him while her fingers were trying to slide the pen in her sleeves. Hard task with the sleeves being tightly squeezed and then knot up around her arms, _'She knows that I am the only one who saw her…'_

Nuada felt proud with this young Elf. She was so brave to act and use the accident in her favor. Except….he glanced at Dean who was on his way to be locked. The man was moaning as Johnson brutally beat him with the stick but Nuada realized Dean has stopped fighting back the guard in the moment she has grasped the pen with her hand and sat down on the chair.

'_This is not an accident!__'_ he made the discovery, _'They are doing it in purpose together!'_

He looked around but except the blowing air conditioner the room was void from any cameras, _'Of course! They couldn't do it in the cell or in any other place with all these mechanical spies. Here is the only opportunity for getting their hands on some tool for escape!'_

Gruber looked down at his stained not so white anymore coat, "What a mess!" he scowled and tried to clean his glasses ineffectively, "That's it for today!" he said to the remaining guard, "Take them to their cells"

Without a second glance back he stormed away from his patients to the door and the guard made an inviting gesture to Nuada,

"Get up, pretty boy!" he said and turned to look at the other two, obviously remembering to check up on them and to pick up the fallen notebook and the other Doctor's belongings.

Eleanore froze with the pen half hidden in the tight sleeve. The guard still hadn't noticed it thanks to the wide hospital gown and the fact he was looking at the floor.

The decision was quick, _'I can't let her fail!' _

Nuada looked at her widened blue eyes and firmly kicked the ass of the downcast guard with his tied feet,

"I am Prince Nuada to you, filthy human!" announced Nuada imperiously.

The guard dropped the notebook and with roar turned around, the pen all forgotten and viciously slammed his stick into Nuada's guts.

'_Damn!'_

Nuada realized that the phrase 'to see stars during the day' was not just a form of speech but a real experience if one hundred kilogram angered human male is trying to gill out your intestines with electric stick.

Despite his endurance to pain in his long life, Nuada howled and fell on the floor. The guard kicked him again and then grabbed him to his long hair and brutally lifts him up. Nuada took a close look with the angered human and then an even closer meeting with his fist. He fell again on the floor with his nose bleeding, trying to remember the last time his nose bled,

'_Oh, yes. When the guard of my Father poked me in the throne room'__, _he felt a sweet-sour feeling at the memory, _'Oh, Father, if only you have seen my point …'_

He was grasped for the shoulder and pulled to the entrance with the hand of the beef-like human trying to break his shoulder.

Despite been beaten and bleeding, for the first time in days Nuada felt great, _'I won and they didn't even have a clue!'_ he threw a glance at Eleanore. The pen was no where to be seen. She was looking at him with amazed wonder. He couldn't stop himself and gave a smug grin at the young Elf,

'_Yes, that's the look I like in those beautiful eyes'_

_

* * *

_

_Note: comments, criticism, ideas are welcome_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy II.

Warning: contains adult situations and language.

* * *

The beefy guard dragged him to his cell not paying attention that Nuada's head was bumping on the staircases. The trip back was much shorter than the way he has traveled it just an hour earlier. Nuada tried to remember the path but the constant hitting of his head to the angles of the steps made his efforts quite hard to follow.

The guard finally reached the door of his cell and Nuada's face was stuck against the floor thanks to the heavy boot on his neck_,_

'_The human doesn't want me to see the code for the door'_, mused Nuada, hearing the tones of the buttons being pressed.

With a slight hiss the door opened and he was thrown on the soft white floor of his cell. The guard gave him one last deadly look and shut the door.

For a moment the Prince of Bethmora just laid there, glaring blankly at the white ceiling. Then he backed up and using his trained muscles pulled himself on his knees and then crawled to the nearest wall. With a slight sigh he leaned on the soft padded wall and ignoring the lights in the cell closed his eyes, _'I will pretend I am tired'_

Not that this statement was too far from the truth. He was hungry and thirsty, after all the humans have last offered him some bland shit they call jell-o and a cup of heavily polluted with chemicals water when he was in the headquarters in B.P.R.D. He has refused to eat or drink and now with the drugs that they had injected him and with the beating he had received from the guard he felt exhausted. By the way his head was aching and the pain in his stomach he estimated at least a week has passed from the moment they have captured him.

The memory of Nuala coldly saying her farewell played again and again in his head,

'_You can't se__parate from me, Nuala. Not while we are alive and breathing'_ he thought.

His stomach pain was slowly diminishing and he knew the wounds were healing. He felt some satisfaction knowing Nuala has felt them too,

'_Yes, whine in pain in the hands in your fish, Sister'_

The thoughts of his Sister and the aches in his body brought another memory.

'_This young Elf…__'_

The image of the beauty with long red hair and porcelain skin quickly vanished away the angry thoughts of his Sister, her fish and the hunger.

He mentally checked the memory of her. The red hair was one of the most prominent things in Eleanore, then her blue eyes, creamy skin like silk and the classical features of her face that he has seen humans sculptured on marble statues. Now that he could think straight without her pheromones calling for mating he could see she wasn't slender but has appetite curves of her body. Her breasts definitely weren't flat under the white hospital gown and the illusion of slenderness was created thanks to her long and delicate looking legs. He remembered the fingers clutching the pen and he was sure they were long and dainty too.

'_She is an Elf but definitely not a Bethmora Elf'_

His people closely resembled him and his Sister. White or blonde hair, snowy white skin and golden eyes were common for them. It was not in vain that Humans have called them The Light Elves and worshipped them once.

Nuada could remember these days when the Elves were free to wander around before the Dark Times when the War began and many of his kind were slaughtered by the Humans. After the Peace his Father gave the Humans despite Nuada's objections the Humans again multiplied and soon the Earth was once again populated heavily with them. They grew more and more while The Light Elves as they called the Elves of Bethmora lived in their forest dwellings.

Then about two thousand years ago the unimaginable happened.

The priests of the new religions that emerged on Earth by that time condemned them as demons in Europe and as djinns in the Middle East. Hundreds of Elves and thousands of half-elves or humans with small portion of Elf blood were hunted and slaughtered, burned alive or stoned to death by the fanatic mobs.

Nuada remembered one of the half elves that was stoned to death in Alexandria. Hippatia was very young and gifted scientist in Alexandria during the time the new religion of Christianity emerged and she was one of the first victims of the new religious authority. What was left after the Christianity was finished a few centuries later by the Islam – another new religion whose roots laid in Christianity. Like its progenitor this second religion shared the same hate against anything different.

The humans forgot about the Truce and soon began to doubt and then to reject the existence of the Elves. The modern times brought little change to the picture. The ignorance and fanaticism were replaced by the greed for money and land that forced him to quit his Exile and fight for the live of his kind.

'_We will not fade!' _

Nuada opened his eyes and looked absently at the place where the door was,

'_She is not a Bethmora Elf. Which means she must be one of __Nidavellir's Elves!'_ the realization struck him.

'_Of course! I remember__ it now!' _

As a little boy he loved to sit and listened the bards singing the Ancient Ballades which described the War between Bethmora Elves and Nidavellir Elves.

The King of Nidavellir Voludir the Red and his warriors were depicted as "Elves so beautiful in appearance with their Fire Red Hairs and Eyes Sky Blue as Monsters inside with their Dark Hearts and Bloody Swords"

Humans called the Nidavellir kind of Elven Race the Dark Elves. They were beautiful, silver tongued creatures that once lived on the surface of the Earth. Millennia before Nuada was born the Elven kind divided and after a long war his Father forced the rebels to withdraw to Nidavellir in the dark caves deep beyond the surface. A Truce was made that the Elves of Nidavellir can no longer wander free bringing havoc to the humans and other races that lived on the surface. All the Gates to the Underworld were sealed and the Dark Elves as they were called were isolated in their world.

All the contacts were strictly forbidden and a law was enforced that every Dark Elf must be killed at the spot. The last thought brought a sneer to Nuada's mouth,

'_I just not only helped a Dark Elf but willingly participated in Her aid. Oh, I wish I haven't killed Father so I __could see his face when that has been reported to Him!'_

Suddenly his ears picked a noise behind the padded wall where he knew was the door. He continued to stare at the opposite wall playing dumb and pretending the stupid human insulation of the wall is sound proof for an Elf.

The door was opened and the guard that has just beaten him half an hour earlier emerged in the cell. _'So, Beefy is here'_

Nuada looked at the camera on the ceiling and noticed the light was off,

'_They don'__t want anybody to see…'_

"What is it, Human? Came here to finish what you have started earlier?" asked Nuada mockingly, _'Oh, Sister, this is really going to hurt us!'_

Beefy's fists clenched and his face turned red but to Nuada's surprise he just took a deep breath and calmed himself. Then he looked at the tied Elf,

"Don't tempt me, freak!" he leered and from the look in his eyes Nuada had a grumpy feeling in his guts, _'He longs to wipe the floor with my body but he has different order. I wonder what is it?'_

Behind Beefy in the cell entered the other guard he knew, the one with the name Johnson. He and Beefy without a word grabbed him for the tied arms and pulled him up and out of the cell. This time they went in a different route and just a few doors right they entered into another door with lights on.

The floor and walls were covered with tiles and the room was definitely damp with moisture. The shower was on the wall but on the wall next to it were steel shackles. Nuada was dragged through the room to the other end and he realized what this room was.

'_A bathroom'_

He desired to wash the filth of the human surroundings and quickly offered it to the guards,

"I can bathe myself"

His words were met with loud snickers from the guards and Beefy gave him a dirty look as he slammed him to the wall. His chest hit the damp tiles and Nuada bit his lip not to shout in annoyance to this human brutality.

Beefy put the electric stick under his chin with one hand and with the other grasped his hair, pulling his head on the right side. Nuada knew this was a silent warning that the stick will be activated at the first wrong action from his side. He had a close view to Beefy's eyes full with rage and desire to beat the crap out of him.

He was forced to look away from Beefy's eyes when he felt the hands of the other guard on the ties of his hospital gown. Johnson quickly untied and opened the gown and then cut the plastic chain that connected the plastic cuffs on his wrists. The right hand was freed from the sleeve and secured to the shackles on the wall. Then Nuada was turned around by Beefy facing the guards and his other hand was released and locked with the shackles. He tried not to cringe by the contact of his wrists with the steel brake.

Elves were allergic to the iron and although Nuada was prepared he felt how the steel began the painful itch on his skin, _'I hate this place!'_

The hospital cloth was removed and then the plastic chain between his ankles was cut and his legs opened and secured to the lower claps. Thankfully the plastic cuffs on his legs were long enough so he didn't touch the iron.

Beefy and Johnson glared at him for a long moment and Nuada felt uncomfortable under their scrutinized looks. Johnson turned on the shower head and redirected the flow to Nuada's chest.

The Price tried to turn away from the stream of hot water. He clenched his teeth not to cry out but Johnson regulated the water temperature and the hot water became pleasantly warm. He heard Beefy voice,

"Hey, Johnson, don't try to boil him. This will ruin his skin and Gruber will be pissed."

Johnson's reply sounded ominous in Nuada soaked ears, "I couldn't resist. He looks so well!" Nuada tried to roar but was cut off by a gag inserted into his mouth. The hands of Johnson and Beefy were smashing liquid soap over his chest, not an inch of his body and hair left untouched and when his private area was explored by their slimy hands Nuada shivered with the thought they were not just washing him. Then the hands disappeared and another jet of warm water splashed him clean from the soap and then the gag was removed. He clenched his teeth trying to look indifferent before the leering humans.

Beefy unchained his hands one by one and they locked them again but this time on his front side while Johnson reattached the cuffs on his ankles. Nuada felt relived that the iron was far away.

He was herded to the big dryer and put under the warm blow. After ten minutes his hair was dry and he was again grabbed and pulled to the other side of the bathroom. Johnson gave him a calculating stare,

"He doesn't need shaving so we are ready", Beefy nodded and somehow produced a comb in his large hand. Nuada felt the ultimate humiliation to stand still while Beefy combed his hair and Johnson's hand squeezed his buttock. When Beefy was finished Nuada was guided to the door and after a short trip through the dimly lit corridors they reached a heavy metal double entrance.

Beefy touched the control pad and said in the intercom,

"Doctor Gruber, we are coming with patient 0018"

'_P__atient 0018! So I don't even have a name among these disgusting humans. Just some numbers!'_ his angry thoughts were interrupted by the hot breath of Johnson's mouth that brushed his sensitive ear and Nuada almost jumped at the words that were whispered,

"You are so fuckable, you know? I am looking forward to the time when that psycho Gruber tires of you and I will have my round."

In that moment the doors opened and the view inside made him gasp.

In the center of the room under the lights hung the beaten body of Dean. His arms were locked with steel chains to the shackles hanging from the ceiling. His feet were dangling a few centimeters above the floor and his head was impended over his chest. Nuada could see dried and fresh blood from the wounds on his chest that looked like his has been whipped and even his groin was covered with blood. He could see the white traces of dried sperm along his legs as the guards pulled him in the room and the door closed with a low buzz.

A low moan caught his attention from the abused human to the shadow corner of the room and he saw the Vegetable Man on his hands and knees, absolutely naked and behind him Doctor Gruber was _doing_ him grunting like a pig. The Human Doctor was sweating and his eyes were glistening under the reflections of the lights. He groaned and Nuada felt disgusted with the smells coming from the human. The stench was overwhelming,

'_He is heavily drugged'_ he thought and tried not to vomit at the sight.

Gruber looked at him and Nuada froze, _'Oh, no!'_

The Doctor grinned, "So, Mister Nuada I think it's time for a different kind of therapy for your sickness!"

The human stood before him and squeezed his most private part with approval, "That will be something different" he said enjoying the rage on Nuada's face.

The Vegetable Man was still on his knees weeping and Gruber scowled  
"Mister Johnson, please gave our newest guest Mister Nuada a seat", he giggled and the guard laugh accompanied his words, "and then you can _enjoy_ Mister Greg"

Nuada was literary carried to a leather chair he hasn't noticed until now and then his hands and legs's chains cut and every limb secured with leather ties to the manacles of the chair. Wet sponge was stuck with his feet and copper helmet put on the top of his head. Another gag was tightly stuffed in his mouth. With a sinking feeing he noticed the wires that came from the cuffs on his ankles and wrists,

'_Electric chair!'_

He raised his eyes trying not to panic. Gruber was glaring at him with lustful expression in his glazy eyes while Johnson finished with the preparations. Beefy was somewhere outside of his view.

Gruber took a handful of blue pills and gulped them with a bottle of whisky. He noticed the disgusted look of the Elf and wiping his mouth he came closer,

"A man has to be in shape for such a pretty toy like you" he said, plunging his hand over the silky tresses of Nuada's hair.

Nuada flinched from the touch and the Doctor tsked, "I see you will need a lesson of obedience, Mister Nuada…" he took a remote controller and began playing with the buttons, "I will be delighted to give it to you"

The door hissed and Beefy emerged from the corridor. Nuada too stunned with the brutality of the room and the human Doctor hadn't realized Beefy has been out of the room. His stomach turned when he noticed who Beefy was dragging after him.

'_Eleonore!'_

She was naked, with her hands tied in front but her legs were free. Her hair was washed and part of it was falling in heavy curls down her breasts while the major mass of the red silky strands were in an intricate hair do on her nape. As Nuada has mused the hair was magnificent and long to her thighs. She was looking astoundingly beautiful with a slight make up on her face and as the air from the corridor blew to him, Nuada sensed her smell and the slight hints of lavender. Even Dean lifted his bruised head and looked longingly at her.

'_That's why the bathroom was damp. She has been forced to use it before me'_

"Eleanore, my dear! Come! You are such a good girl", Grubber beamed up and made a gesture to his groins. Beefy untied the chain of her wrists and she massaged them.

Eleanore paled but boldly tried to smile at the Doctor and with gracious walk that made her breasts and long legs shine she came near. Gruber squeezed her left nipple, looking at her frozen smile

"On you knees, bitch!" he ordered.

Without hesitation she dropped on her knees and start attending his soft dick. Gruber looked absolutely in rapture with the movements of her head over his groins and Nuada felt ashamed as his own groins stirred with passion at the look of her exposed round ass. He tried desperately to look anywhere but at her rear but the room didn't offer great sightseeing.

Johnson was fucking with gusto the Vegetable Man while Beefy was doing the ass of Dean. Nuada caught the eyes of the hanging man. Dean was looking at Eleanore with tense stare that has only a hint of lust. Surprised Nuada turned to see what was Dean staring at and saw Gruber's hand on Eleanore's hair do.

'_Th__e pen! She has hidden it in her hair!'_ he realized.

Gruber was obviously on the edge of orgasm and his head was taken aback, even the remote was forgotten laying on the cart. His hands were on her head keeping it close to his loins.

Suddenly she unstuck her mouth from his dick and Nuada blinked with the speed she acted.

Eleanore pulled the pen with one swift movement of her creamy hand and impaled it into Gruber's throat. He didn't even have time to cry out before she did it. Only a low rumbled sound erupted from his lips. The guards didn't notice the difference in the grunting sounds coming from him. She stood up and quickly broke his neck throwing his dead body aside like a crumpled doll and jumping to the electric stick that was leaning on the wall next to Beefy.

She activated the stick and before Beefy could react he was hit with a full charge and his body hit the wall with a squishing sound. Not bothering to throw him a second glance Eleanore sprinted to Johnson who was running to his electric stick not realizing he could overpower her easily with his superior body strength.

She was faster than him and delivered to his slimy half aroused penis a crushing blow with the fully charged stick. Johnson howled and dropped to his knees clutching his groins. With another move she smashed his throat and then quickly turned around his head. The sound of breaking bones was unmistakable.

In the meanwhile Beefy was crawling still half conscious after the electroshock to the panic button on the wall. Dean shouted,

"Here!"

She turned around and fixed with a cold stare the crawling man. Then she quickly crossed the floor and without hesitation landed the stick with all her strength to the exposed neck of the guard. Beefy fell on the floor and didn't move.

Nuada was absolutely mesmerized. _'She is amazing!' _

Eleanore looked determined and Nuada couldn't stop but admire the way she has managed to keep her sanity, plan the escape and attract even Dean, that human.

Something inside him stirred looking at the Elf, _'No wonder the Dark Elves were so formidable warriors. Even one weak female without training could win in fight with three human males using her natural gifts and her mind!'_

She took a deep breath wiping furiously her mouth from the lingering stench of the human doctor and Nuada noticed she doesn't look as calm and cold as when she was in the heat of battle. Her hands were slightly trembling but she didn't stop. Quickly searched the cart near him, finding a key she went to Dean and unlocked his chains. He stood on his legs with shiver and Nuada has a full view of his body. Despite being tortured, hung over the floor and fucked Dean didn't looked tired or frightened. He was almost two meters high with bull neck and powerful shoulders, lean waist and strong legs. He quickly began to put the clothes of Beefy looking at Eleanore.

She came closer to the electric chair. They eyes met and without a word she released his straps. Nuada rose and snatched away the wet sponges, the gag and the helmet,

"Thank you!" he said. Eleanore just gave him a nod but Dean was more vocal,

"Today is your lucky day, friend" he was grinning, fully clothed with the guard's uniform and shoes. The blood was wiped from his face and he could pass as just another guard in this facility despite the bruise on his eye.

She was picking the ID card of Gruber and the other guards when Nuada realized what he has just seen a few minutes earlier.

"How did you manage to touch the iron chains and you are not in pain?" he asked stunned.

The iron was very toxic to the young Elves and even he after thousands of year's long life and the royal blood in his veins felt the slight burn around his wrists where the steel has touched the skin. The wounds caused by iron exposure healed slowly in the Older Elves and were fatal for the young Elves. And from what he knew from the History Records the main weapon against the Dark Elves have been the iron arrows that the archers of his Father had shoot at them in the final battle.

He looked at her pretty hands that were picking the plastic ID cards. They were as perfect as ever and she didn't seem to be in pain or dying.

'_I saw her touch a steel key and then the chains!'_

Her eyebrows lifted up and she gave him a wondered look,

"Why should I be in pain from the iron?" she asked curiously, "The guards must have hit you hard on your head, dude!"

Nuada was speechless staring at her,

'_She doesn't know that she is an Elf!'_

A light dab on his back pulled him out of his stunned petrifaction and he turned aside to see the friendly looking Dean,

"Are you coming with us? She has decided to include you too to our prison break" he was talking but his eyes were fixed on Eleanore. She was watching the Vegetable Man who was rocking back and forth on the floor, "Greg's is no longer here, Eleanore. This is just his body. His mind was fried by Gruber on that fucking chair!"

She threw a last glance at the rocking human and then turned around. Giving the ID cards to Dean she just nodded,

"Then we are ready to leave this shitty madhouse!"

* * *

Note: reviews, criticism, ideas are welcome:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy.

* * *

They quickly reached the staircase to the upper floor. Eleanore obviously knew the way they were going because she didn't hesitate to wander around in the gloomy corridors.

Nuada felt a little uncomfortable from the smell of Doctor's clothes. The uniform of the guard was too big for him so they have tried the clothes of Gruber or at least his white hospital coat and pants. Nuada reluctantly has put his feet into Gruber's shoes and put his ID check on his newly acquired doctor's mantle. His hair was hidden under the white hospital cap and he was wearing surgical mask. The glasses of the Doctor were on his nose – the piece of human craft has survived the hit to floor of its previous owner's body.

Dean was wearing mask too and Eleanore was between him and Nuada in her white gown.

According to Eleanore the night shift consisted of only three guards and she has just killed two of them. The last one was at the checking point between the patient's wing and the sector without heavy restrictions.

Nuada put the plastic of Gruber's ID against the blinking green light of the ID's control pad and the steel door smoothly opened. They entered into another room and faced another steel door but this one has only a lock. On the other side of the second door was the cabin of the third guard and Nuada's sensitive ears could hear the ringing of the keys with which the guard was trying to unlock it.

Dean stood in full attention and Nuada knew this part of Eleanore's plan was the crucial point – the door could be easily shut and they would have been trapped in between the two doors.

Thanks to Gruber's confidence the camera's system was turned off and Dean was sure the whole patient's wind was cut off from the video feed. Nuada had his doubts but for the first time in his life he has decided to shut up and just follow a human.

The door was opened and the guard lazily looked at them expecting to see his fellow buddies. Nuada noticed how the expression of the guard's face turned into wonder as Dean stormed towards him kicking him in the groin with fully charged electric stick and then into agony as Dean's fist smashed his nose on his knee and started kicking the fallen guard into his belly.

Nuada has seen human's brutality before but this time he couldn't approve more of Dean's actions.

Eleanore threw an absent minded glance to Dean who was busy gutting out the guard and focused her attention on the computer screen in the guard's room. A thin smile appeared on her lips and Nuada after carefully avoiding the slippery spots of human blood came to her. He breathed deeply her scent and for a moment her naked body was before his eyes.

'_Her rear was really appetizing…'_ he shifted his look to her lower body but the gown didn't reveal much. He tried to focus on something else than her round ass and the memory of her porcelain breasts.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The cameras in the whole patient's wing have been shut down as Dean said and now I just disabled the alarms of the main gate. We are free to go!" she smiled smugly and her blue eyes lit with joy. He felt like a moth caught into the light of a burning candle.

The squashing sound of ripping wet flesh forced Nuada to look from her magnetic eyes to the space between two doors. Dean has just ripped off the guard's head and was stuffing the bleeding hearth from the open chest of the corps into the mouth of the head.

"That's for all the times you fucked me!" Dean was practically radiating heat with anger. Nuada became aware that Dean was going to continue the dismemberment of the dead body but Eleanore's voice picked dean out of his blood frenzy,

"That is enough, Dean. We have an escape to do. So just leave this thing here…."

She was speaking calmly but Nuada could see the sparks of satisfaction in her eyes. Dean, panting heavily from the exercise to rip off the limbs of the guard stopped his activity and looked at her ready to voice out his displeasure of being interrupt. She gave him a toothy grin,

"After all _we_ are the ones who screw him in the end!"

The last sentence has an immediate effect on Dean and he quickly dumped the bloody head with the stuffed heart in the mouth and moved to them.

Eleanore sealed the second door and without a word hurried to the direction of the opposite entrance. Nuada and Dean followed her.

Three minutes later they were sitting in the car of the beheaded guard with Eleanore driving the car. Nuada could see despite the night's darkness the white building they were leaving behind. The gate opened and then closed behind them and Eleanore pushed the speed. The road was surrounded with trees and Nuada could see the first traces of the coming snow.

'_We are much further North than I thought'_ he mused, looking at the snowflakes around them. Aloud he asked,

"Where are we now?"

Eleanore answered without looking away from the road, "Somewhere in Northern Vermont. After half an hour we will pass a small town and we could find food and prepare for our next step"

Dean was looking at Nuada and the Elf had a feeling that the human was taking a measure of him.

"And what is the next step?" he wanted to know having a sinking feeling when Eleanore tore her stare from the road and gave him a thoughtful look.

"We will obtain cash from our _good_ Doctor and his goons' credit cards and will eat real food, find clothes and then …" she griped harder the car's wheel, "you will have to chose – to stay with us or leave. We will give you some money and you could try to hide"

Nuada didn't hesitate for a second,

"I am coming with you!"

Her blue eyes smiled at him, "I had a feeling you will"

Dean just grunted from the backside.

* * *

The Human town was still asleep when Eleanore parked the car. In front of them was the town's only grocery store and an ATM machine. Dean without being told got out the car and quickly went to the ATM. He has dumped on the road the white hospital coat and now was dressed in plain T-shirt and pants.

Nuada watched his massive frame as Dean was quickly heading to the machine and then looked at Eleanore. She was looking at Dean,

"And now what?" he asked.

Without moving her stare away from Dean, Eleanore shrugged her shoulders, "We need a few hours to prepare ourselves and then …" she turned her face to him and Nuada could see the scowl on her pretty forehead, "I have to pay a visit to someone!"

Nuada wanted to ask more but Dean was back and Eleanore immediately turned on the engine and started to drive.

"Our friend Gruber was a real hit!" sneered Dean waving handfuls of cash, "Could you believe it? Three thousands bucks from three of his cards and nearly a thousand more from the cards of the others!"

She looked him in the mirror and smiled, "Excellent work, Dean!"

Dean nearly beamed up with pride at her words and after pocketing the dollars looked uncertainly at Nuada and then at her, "Could we now stop and …" he glared again at him and Nuada felt that the human was agitated.

"Soon…" Eleanore extended her hand and corrected the mirror, "we have to reach a bigger city where we can hid in the crowd and obtain what I need for you"

Nuada frowned at the coded exchange of words, _'What Dean need so badly?' _

"But if they track us…!" began Dean only to be interrupted by Eleanore.

"But nothing!" she hissed and Dean immediately shrank back,

"Nobody knows we have turned our lovely Doctor into a piece of mincemeat. And from his schedule no one will meet with him in the weekend. We have at least 24 hours more to make the next step of our plan!"

'_Quite interesting command dynamics'_ observed Nuada the submissive body language of Dean.

She took a deep breath and with a calmer voice spoke to Dean, "Don't let your impatience interrupts our plan."

Nuada cleared his throat, "Perhaps, Dean is right that we have to hurry!" he said carefully and kept his face blank when the young Elf fixed him with suspicious glance.

"What do you mean?" she asked. They were coming out of the forest now and Nuada had a glimpse to the lights of a town in the near vicinity.

"My Sister has felt something is wrong with me and probably she will ask some of the Humans to investigate."

His words were met with true wonder from Eleanore, "How exactly your sister will know that?"

"We share a telepathic bond and we know when some of us in danger or in fear" he simply said.

Dean grunted from the back seat,

"Yeah, tell me about it! Didn't your sister sense it in the first place that you are in danger when you have been locked in that fucking place?"

Nuada felt a bluish coming to his cheeks, "She actually arrange it" he admitted.

Eleanore hit the brakes and they stopped on the side of the road. Then she turned around and faced him with serious expression, "So you are a telepath?"

"No, just telepathic bond is something Elven twins always possessed" Nuada looked at her bewildered expression. Dean was strangely silent. She didn't look afraid just thoughtful,

"First I thought you a man with a fetish towards body mutilation and hair bleaching…" she said while measuring him with an eye, "but now I can see there is more…"

Dean gave a low snort and for a moment she and he exchanged a secretive look. The beefy man smirked at Nuada,

"Welcome to my world. I thought I will never see another non human!"

Nuada felt like Dean has hit him with a brick in the head, _'What?'_

His total wonder must have shown because Eleanore laughed,

"Oh, that's great" she exclaimed as she was resuming her place and was switching on the engine, "Now I have a company by two guys that are not humans!"

The car suddenly drove off and she hit the speed, "Hold on, we need to speed up our plan"

Nuada was saved by smashing his face on the front window thanks to his fast reactions that allowed him to grasp the door's handle. He looked at the smirking Dean,

"But he is human. I can't smell anything different on him!"

Dean was the one who enlightened him how wrong he has been, "I smell like a human because when my enemy put me in that Hell, I was implanted with suppressant"

He could have been talking to him in a Dwarf Language judging by the complete non understanding on Nuada's face.

Dean sighed, "Look. Have you heard about BPRD?"

Nuada nodded hiding the appalling feeling that this wretched name caused to him.

"I was the Alpha of my pack and was destined to become some day Leader of the Clan but my cousin who wanted the power managed to capture me and insert some kind of a chip he has received from this secret agency, in my body. I lost almost immediately every feeling I had as a werewolf" Dean's eyes became misty with sudden wetness,

"I could no longer shift, nor could I smell or see as before. Barry even mocked me I should be grateful that he has put the damn thing inside me when I was in my human form. Because…"

Dean clenched his fists and Nuada could see how painful his memories were,

"Otherwise he would had to put me in a zoo or animal shelter"

Eleanore turned and gave Dean a reassuring look, "I am sure Barry will have quite a shock when you return the favor to him"

Her statement has an instant effect on Dean. He cheered up and sat straight up,

"You can bet on it!"

For a few minutes they traveled in silence, Nuada considering what he has learned,

'_Humans have been more ahead than I have thought. To create on their own such a device….'_

No that such thing had been unheard of in the past. But it has always been a product of magic and has been under strict control of the King of Bethmora. Nuada knew his Father has used them on a few occasions on gotten out of control werewolves but this…

'_BPRD is not just providing a muzzle for a wolf__, they are giving a weapon in the hands of their puppet to be established in the pack and take control. I wonder….'_ He mused looking at Dean, _'how many other packs they have an influence?'_

"And when did that happen?" he asked aloud.

Eleanore was watching him silently while Dean replied, "A year ago"

"You said the device hadn't worked immediately. Does that mean you have been kept tied till your captors were calibrating it?" he inquired turning half aside to watch the werewolf.

Dean looked puzzled, "How do you know?"

Nuada was about to speak out but Eleanore said, "He suspects like I did that you have been just a guinea pig in the first test of that device. And .." she gave a cynical smirk to Nuada, 'now wonders how many packs have been targeted since then."

Nuada took his eyes off the amazed face of Dean and looked at the sparkling eyes of the young Elf,

'_She might have been young but she is as clever and cunning as every Nidavellir Elf'_ he felt an admiration plunging his eyes on the carved sensual lips that were like magnets to him. In the last hour probably due to the stress of the escape her pheromones have been diminished but he could sense them emerging again. _'She can't stop her Mating cycle…'_

The last thought reminded him of something and he asked,

"But you could smell her Heat, couldn't you?"

Dean was for the second time amazed, "You mean you could smell it too? I thought she is just a human with high levels of natural pheromones!"

Nuada wanted to laugh at that description of a female Elf being in heat, "But how could you smell her if your instincts and senses have been tapped?"

Dean brushed his bald hair and Eleanore's pale porcelain cheeks reddened. He coughed,

"Um…you see…when she was brought to the mad house and …we had to fuck for the amusement of that fucking psycho Gruber and his gorillas I …"

He blushed for the first time as far as Nuada remembered,

"One of the favorite games of Gruber was to whip with a cat-o-nine-tails her back for being rebellious and trying to bite his dick…" at the last statement Eleanore cleared her throat and Deaned hurriedly finished his story, "and I had to lick her wounds after that. As well as other parts of course…" Dean inhaled and obviously he too like Nuada could feel the coming pheromones because he gave a hungry look at her red curls.

'_Oh, Goddess..'_ the Prince of Bethmora tried to shift and hide his erection but the atmosphere in the car was getting magnetized.

"And after the first time I had to lick her …" continued Dean and Nuada forced himself to focus what the man …werewolf…was saying, "I began to sense again smells. This ability was short lived but after each time I was licking her blood my sense was returning for longer and longer periods. And I was definitely turned on with her smell. Even better than the female werewolves in heat I have fucked!"

Eleanore's hands were visibly shaking on the wheel. She hit the button next to her seat and cold fresh air stormed into the car diluting the smell of her pheromones,

"That's enough, Dean!" she turned the wheel and Nuada could see the road mark with big label "Eastern Mall 1 mile"

Dean obediently shut up and sat quiet.

The next one mile went along in silence with the cold wind blowing freely in the car.

* * *

Eleanore had stopped the car in the far corner of the parking lot. The store's lights were shining at the other end of the lot. Eleanore has written a list of the things that they will need and Dean had taken the list and gone to buy them from the store using the cards and after that to withdraw the maximum possible cash.

Nuada was well aware she was giving him hidden looks when as he pretended he was looking at the store.

He decided to do a small talk as humans called it.

"Why were you imprisoned in the hospital?" he asked and she abruptly turned her head. She was looking at him like a child in front of a candy shop. Nuada became aware her heat must have been exhilarating again.

"Gruber said the truth. I just ….I couldn't stop myself of fucking every man I meet. I don't know how it happened. In one moment I was a normal woman building a science career with a zero sex life and in the next I was a nymphomaniac who couldn't think of anything else that fucking around."

She licked her lips and he had to give her credit that in spite being in that condition that incapacitated other female Elves, she was still capable of coherent speech,

"One morning I woke up and the first thing I did was going down half naked and screwing the doorman in the entrance hall of the building I lived. And the more I engaged with men the more my need grew. It is like a fever that can never be satisfied…"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes,

"I am sorry. I must look like a freak in your eyes. Obviously Dean is right. Something is very screwed up with my metabolism after he who is a werewolf and you as an elf could smell it"

Nuada felt awful with the sight of her trying to reject what was biologically determined in Elven race. He gently took her hand and she opened her eyes looking stunned,

"Don't blame yourself, Eleanore. You are not a freak!"

Her nostrils flared and she sharply pulled out her hand and flew out of the car. Nuada could see her running to the trees outside the lot. He could understand her. She was on the verge of her self control and being close to a male Elf even unknowingly was kicking all her instincts to mate.

The sound of someone clearing his throat made him turn around. Dean using the fact he was distracted has approached unnoticed and was now standing behind a full of groceries, tools and other stuff cart.

Nuada boldly returned the calculating look the werewolf was giving him.

Dean began to unload the cart into the car but suddenly he stopped and moving surprisingly fast came near him. Nuada didn't move knowing that werewolves like dogs were searching for the first sign of fear to attack.

For a moment the two males just stood locking eyes until finally with a snort Dean stepped aside,

"Don't tease her if you don't intent to satisfy her need." Dean said and resumed unloading the cart under the wonderstruck face of the Elf.

Seeing his surprise, Dean leered, "What you think that I will guard her full of jealousy?"

"As a matter of fact I did" answered Nuada trying to find out why Dean was behaving so unusual for a werewolf. They were famous with their territorial instinct over the mated females.

Dean sighed and gave him a forced smile,

"I was at first furious to share her. Everything in her just clicked in the right place with my nature. But a wolf always put at the first place his mate's good fortune. I realized that no matter how long or how often I fuck her she was always in frenzy for more, never satisfied. So I just…"

Dean didn't finished but Nuada could completely understand what he meant.

"And I have never seen her so drawn on like she is with you. Must be some shit stuff in the Elves …"the werewolf smile didn't look exactly friendly but more reconciled.

* * *

_Two__ Hours Later_

The motel room was very brightly lit so Nuada felt pain in his sensitive eyes. For the last thousands years he has used to gloomy light and even after the experience in the human prisons he was uncomfortable with the strong light.

"Fuck! That thing has hooks! Damn it!" exclaimed Eleanore and fixed him with an agitated look, "Keep it still while I cut the flesh!"

Nuada tried to keep as still as possible the pliers that clutched the device while Eleanore turnedn the electric knife and began moving into the flesh that surrounded the hook-like appendages of the device. Dean was gripping the head-board of the bed emitting low howls.

The device was cubic shaped metal about 1 inch wide and was implanted in the spine near the waist. Eleanore was carefully cutting the meat and skin avoiding the nerve ending near by. Nuada was impressed how focused she was, all her attention into the task at hand.

"Alright, I am going to cut the last hook. Be ready!" she said and with a swift movement dip the knife deep and the device was free from its flesh sheath.

Nuada put it in the air and tried to study it.

'_Definitely silver'_

Unlike the Elves who made their weapons from silver and sometimes bronze, the werewolves were incapacitated by the silver. Although this metal was not lethal for them, they were paralyzed and every Elf knew that if you want to calm down and angered werewolf you just has to put a silver blade in his skin.

Nuada has to hide his smile, _'Humans are definitely resourceful. To place so close to spinal nerves a silver piece would have been the equivalent to shoot a tiger with sleeping arrow. But this doesn't explain how is possible for Dean to be stripped from his abilities…'_ he gently put the bloody thing with hanging pieces of flesh in the plastic cup.

Eleanore had put a piece of lint on the blood and was now extending her hand towards Dean.

Before Nuada has a time to shout Dean grasped her hand and bit thirstily in her wrist. The sound of the werewolf gulping her blood disgusted Nuada and he threw away his eyes from the mouth sucking the rich with pheromones life essence.

Then he realized what he has missed. The wound on the spine was healing fast. Nuada removed the piece of cloth and where till seconds was a nasty hole of ripped meat now was rapidly shrinking wound that was leaving a healthy skin.

Blinking with surprise the Elf stared as the wound closed completely and Dean released her wrist.

"_The blood of Nidavellir Elves must have contain__ed more healing abilities than we thought! Or at least it has such an effect on the werewolves…'_ Nuada could heal himself as every other Elf but his blood could not heal anyone else. Now he knew why her blood had neutralized temporarily the device,

'_Which means this device is not just a piece of silver and electronics as I assumed but has been magically reinforced and then implanted in the werewolf!'_ He studied the metal stuff again and could feel a sheer tint of magic coming but nothing with certain to indicate the origin of the spell.

While Dean was recovering Eleanore washed her hands and threw the device from the cup in the toilet with a flush of water, "Now they can track his beacon all the way of sewer"

The werewolf stood up and stretched his back. Eleanore opened wide the door of the room and stood aside.

Then with a sudden slurred move the big human body shifted and turned into giant black wolf. The crystal blue eyes of the wolf winked at him and Nuada has a feeling that the wolf …Dean ….was grinning at him. With a leap the wolf jumped over the bed and ran through the opened door.

Nuada looked at the paled Eleanore. She was taking off the newly bought T-shirt and jeans. Her boots were on the floor. Too worried that she might have been hurt by the blood loss, Nuada with too late to notice what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" he asked not believing what he was seeing.

Eleanore stopped undressing the bra and stood with a frown, only in her panties and half peeled bra.

"I can't wait more. I am going to explode." she whispered looking south of his stomach with a meaningful eyes.

Outside the wolf howl sounded and Nuada felt her hands on his jeans. She playfully bit the pointy end of his sensitive ear and before he could react he has been pushed on his back down on the bed. Completely naked the female Elf climbed over him and sat on his most private parts.

Her hand dived under his jeans and he groaned at the pleasure her touch gave him. The pheromones were thick in the air and he felt his head spinning.

"At the first time I saw you, I could barely think of anything else than jumping you and fucking you senseless" she whispered while peeling his jeans down his legs and throwing them at the door. "Even Dean saw it."

Somehow she has managed to remove his shirt without his notice and now he was lying under her thighs only in his briefs that expose his desire to her.

She grasped the offending piece of undergarment and ripped it away so their bodies now touched skin to skin,

"There is something in you that literally call to me. Dean decided to enjoy his newly returned shifting ability and to give me some time to enjoy you. I hope you don't mind." Nuada saw stars as she bit his ear and couldn't hold himself any longer.

With a quick move he changed places with her and now she was under him with glistening eyes. He took a strong hold on her hips and moved between them,

"Not at all! I am ready to provide service as you demand" he grinned and put his muscular hands on the both sides of her head. He liked it to be on top.

Her legs wrapped around him and Nuada growled with the long forgotten pleasure to be inside a female Elf.

At this moment while moving frantically with passion her nails sank in the flesh of his back and she threw back her head making a loud cry. Ethereal light beamed from her whole body engulfing them and then spreading into the room.

* * *

Note: comments, ideas, suggestions are welcome:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclimer: I don't own Nuada.

Pure, ethereal light flew from her body, illuminating the motel room.

Nuada felt it with every fiber of his body. This was what every Elf was destined for from his or her birth. He has been through it and he knew what she was feeling right know. He gently touched with his fingers her cheek and practically drowned in her sensations.

Nuala was the one with strong telepathic powers in the family. As a matter of fact Nuada sometimes had envied her powers to just put a hand on a living being and know all of his secrets. He had been also gifted with ability to read minds but he could only feel the thoughts on the surface of human's minds. Male Elves were firstly warriors and then seers. He knew his Father had a Gift similar to those of Nualla which was unusual for a male Elf and that made once Balor such a powerful King of Bethmora and th Human Realm before the War.

But now Eleanore was practically shining with her newly unlocked powers. And she was doing it without guarding her mind from the world. Nuada was sure that even a male Elf sitting in a thousand miles away and after being through the butchery that the Humans called brain surgery could feel her Awakening.

For a moment he was part of her and could see what she was discovering with her newly born senses. It was like being thirsty for centuries and suddenly find you have been living next to an ocean with sweet water. Her every sense was waking up for live and her body was following. The Immortality that has been lying dormant in her cells was now activated.

He stood beside her and could see the physical changes. Her hair from rich mahogany red became bright as a fire and her milky skin was practically screaming with vitality. She opened her eyes and he could see the crystal blue irises surrounding the cat like pupils. Her ears became slightly elongated but not as much as his.

Nuada remembered he has seen in one of the ancient manuscripts a drawing of the King of the Nidavellir Elves. He was depicted with such slit pupils and long fiery red hair. Although as long as the Prince could remember the color of the King's eyes was red like his hair.

He plunged a hand along her shining skin, remembering how Nuala had looked like during her Awakening. She has always been shy and trying to be unnoticeable but she has shared that moment with him. They have been though that together and then Nuada thought they will be forever as one. He had dreamed how one day they won't have to hide from his Father and the rest of the Elven's Court and will rule the Realm as King and Queen.

The memories brought a bitter smile on his face,

'_My sweet and shy Sister … She obviously has had different dreams from mine…'_

He forced himself to focus on the present. Past was gone and would not return. He was now here, in that shitty Human dwelling they called motel and was helping a Nidavellir Elf though her Awakening. He has just loved the body of a female that belonged to a race being a sworn enemy of Bethmora.

She weary met his exploring fingers and he became aware she needed sleep. The Awakening was always energy consuming for a young Elf. He pulled the cover over their naked bodies and hugged her. She was already asleep and completely relaxed on her back. In his embrace the soft curves of her right breast felt absolutely stunning in his hand and her thigh was like a velvet hand job around his aroused member.

'_She is like an aphrodisiac. But I can wait for her to wake up …'_

He was about to close his eyes and rest with her but a quiet noise immediately put him on alarm. He turned his head to the source of the sound and saw Dean entering through the door.

The werewolf was back in his human form. His naked body was surprisingly clean and Nuada could see on the background of the yard's lights the dripping drops of water.

'_Obviously he has managed to find that __piece in his brain, responsible for civilized behavior and especially for not angering Eleanore coming with mud in his fur'_, mused Nuada and had to hid a sneer at the sight of Dean wiping his feet on the doormat.

His amusement faded when Dean determinedly closed the door and walked straight ahead to the bed where Nuada was holding Eleanore in his arms.

For a moment the two males crossed stares. Nuada could feel the prime instincts raging inside the werewolf's muscular frame. He knew how territorial the werewolves were and the Alphas were notorious for killing every male that looked even funny at their mated females. Nuada braced himself for the inevitable attack and tried to remember where is the closest thing that he could use as a weapon when Dean's next move left him speechless.

Dean grasped the covers and carefully eased his way into the bed. He pulled the cover and Nuada was so stunned that he allowed him to pull more of the duvet. Then the werewolf tucked the cloth so he was covered and put his body tightly along the sleeping Eleanore. Nuada felt how one of the arms of Dean held steadily Eleanore's chest just above Nuada's arm that was over her flat belly. Then the other hand of the werewolf possessively occupied her free left breast and Dean snuggled up close to her.

Nuada was sure Dean's private parts were receiving the same silky sensations against her other thigh as his own.

'_That is really amazing. An Alpha Werewolf voluntarily sharing his mate with another male'_, he looked at the glowing eyes of the other male and this time didn't hide his smile. He has heard about polyandry in some Human's cultures but now he has the luck to experience it at first hand. Elves were mostly monogamous once they have found their partner for life but after Nuala has rejected him, Nuada had enjoyed a lot of female Elves with less moral restrictions than his Sister.

'_But this…'_he realized while he was watching the other male, _'is different from the group expressions of Lust the unmated Elves loved so much. What was happening right now and what is going to follow in the future is something entirely opposite to the Greed for Body Pleasures that Humans called group sex' _

He lowered his eyes and looked at the sleeping Elf, '_She is more than any other Elf. She showed me courage, clear mind and loyalty that my Sister has never given to me. Nuala was always so afraid what the others or what Father will think of us, always trying to avoid conflicts and always preferring to flee than to fight'_

He couldn't imagine how his Sister would have survived what Eleanore was being through and still to be with her sanity.

But now Nuada didn't feel the razor sharp anger that has possessed him when Nuala has chosen her Fish and after that betrayed him again.

'_I hope you are happily living among Humans that plot to control us, satisfied in the embrace of your Fish. Because I am definitely satisfied with Eleanore... and …'_ he looked at Dean who was already fallen asleep, _'her Dog…'_

Note: comments, ideas and criticism are welcomed


End file.
